Pull Yourself Together
by xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX
Summary: Blaine fallen into depression after Kurt left Dalton, Now Wes and David are trying to talk and help Blaine get himself together. *Humor/Romance/Friendship* First Glee Fiction


**Hey FanFiction, this is a weird humorist Glee Fiction. The beginning is pretty strange but you'll get in during the middle. But yeah that's pretty much it enjoy~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX **

Pull Yourself Together

"Blaine you're depressed, it's kind of pathetic," Wes said knocking on Blaine's door to he's dormitory.

"Wes leave me alone, I'm fine!" Wes knew Blaine never locked his door so he opened it.

Wes was face to face with the Blaine with his hair gel-less, Dalton sweats, and a Harry potter shirt, while eating ice cream, "Blaine look at yourself, Ice cream has _a lot_ of calories you know."

Blaine stopped eating and threw the half empty container to Wes; luckily he caught it, "What do you want Wes?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"I want you to get out of your room, and go meet up with Kurt or something... We all know you miss him..." Blaine got up trying to push Wes out of his room.

"No, I'll feel like a stalker,"

"Better then moping around like some freaking' zombie..."

"I'm not, I'm just tired..."

"Blaine you're a horrible liar, just admit it," Wes smirked.

"Fine, I miss Kurt ok?" Blaine sat back on his bed tears welling up again, "Just leave please..." Blaine had no energy left.

"Fine, but the warblers are worried about you..."

"Just tell them I'm fine... _I'll try_ to come to practice today," Wes smiled and turned the knob to exit.

"Wes... My Ice cream" Wes tossed the container back to Blaine and left the bedroom.

_'Blaine we need our warbler back_.'

* * *

"Wessssss I need advice," Blaine whined as he walked into the Warbler choir room.

"You finally came out of your cave I see..." Wes smirked as he placed his book down.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Wes I'm depressed look," Blaine pointed to the empty ice cream container that had tissues in it.

"Well when I'm depress I just..."

"This isn't about you, gosh why do I even bother talking to you? Everything is about me, me, me ugh you insensitive baster!" Blaine stalked out of the room. David walked in looking confused.

"What's up with Blaine?" Wes was shaking his head.

"I'm afraid the Blaine that we knew turned into a girl..."

"Britney, let's call him Britney," Wes slapped David across the head.

"Well let's give _Britney_ some space shall we?" David rubbed his head nodding.

* * *

"Blaine we're going to get some espresso's from the coffee place do you want to come?" David asks waiting for an answer.

"Britt-I mean Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine finally opened the door.

"David leave me alone," Blaine's voice cracked a little.

"Guessing that's a no?" the door was slammed in his face.

"Yep it is,"

* * *

"Damn it, Wes why won't he talk to us?" Wes took a sip of his coffee.

"David, Blaine is obviously depressed let's just give him some space..."

"Wes, depression turns into suicide," David placed his hands on his aching head. "We need to get Kurt, he's the only one that can help us in this situation."

"I have a better idea..." Wes whisper something in David's ear, the two smirked widely and started laughing.

* * *

Wes and David opened the door without even knocking; they grabbed Blaine and one of his coats and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Wes where the hell are you taking me?" Blaine asked still angry because he was practically kidnapped.

"Oh you'll see..." Wes and David smirked as they drove up to the parking lot.

"Are you serious? You're taking me to breadsticks? I'm not even presentable!" Blaine yelled as he tried to cover his exposed curls, and his baggy Dalton sweats.

The two Warblers grabbed Blaine from the back of the car and pulled him into the restaurant. Blaine tried everything to escape their grip but it didn't work.

"Ugh, you guys fucking suck!" Blaine scream as he was forced into the doors. Blaine spotted the kids in New Direction and Kurt, "oh my gosh Kurt is here! Take me back to Dalton now!" Blaine was now starting to act like a two-year-old child.

David was pulling Blaine pass the group; Blaine didn't even dare to look up. David put Blaine in a booth across from the choir group.

"Attention, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Blaine..." Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him, "Thank you for coming, The Warblers from Dalton Academy would like to dedicate this song to a special couple out here," Blaine looked up slightly.

_'You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight'_

The Warblers finished, and the room was clapping in harmony. Blaine then felt someone hug him tightly, "Blaine is that really how you think of me?" Blaine looked up and smiles.

"Yes, Kurt I miss you, I miss you always waiting for me after class..."

"Actually you haven't been in class for two days..." Wes punched David and the two lovebirds smiled.

"Anyway... Kurt I need you in my life, I can't function without you..."

"I can tell, someone decide to go gel-less I see?" Blaine blushed a bright red.

"Promise you'll never leave me… please?"

"I promise..." Kurt was cut off by a kiss, New Direction and the Warblers started cheering and clapping.

"Privacy please!" The two said at the same time.

"Hello open restaurant," everyone started laughing, and the couple turned red in embarrassment.

**Hey thanks for reading, this story just came to me (literary) so I'm sorry if it was confusing, or not great. But I appreciate anyone who did read my less than perfect story. Also if there's mistakes sorry, and I know the '**_**Teenage Dream' **_**song was really cheesy LOL ^_^. But Review and thanks' for reading~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX **


End file.
